


to somehow escape the burning wait

by Kangoo



Series: LGBT Destiny Month 2019 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Getting Together, LGBT Destiny Month, M/M, all guardians have a gambling addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: theme: darecayde and razel are bored, and ikora outlawed betting for the week





	to somehow escape the burning wait

**Author's Note:**

> tomorrow is going to be tooth-rotting fluff if everything goes according to plan
> 
> take this dumb thing in the mean time

There's a difference between a Bet and a dare. A slight one, but a difference nonetheless.

A bet – no, a Bet – is a contract. Once you agree to it, you are bound to its terms. And even though only Hunters treat it quite so religiously, it's a tradition that spread among most Guardians. They know the weight of it, even when they don't play along themselves.

A dare only appeals to your pride. 

It's way more efficient at getting every kind of Guardians into stupid situations.

 

"I dare you... To give me your fries."

Razel throws Cayde a suspicious looks, but still pushes his fries in his direction. Cayde takes one, eats it, sighs.

"That's it. I'm officially out of ideas."

"Same."

They're sitting in a small corner of the hangar, behind crates and loose materials. It's a bit cramped but out of sight, making it a perfect spot to avoid Ikora's or Zavala's wrath... Or, in the present case, to have lunch.

Razel pokes the ice cubes remaining in his cup with his straw. He tries to push one over the lid, watches it slip and fall, slip and fall. Eventually he gets fed up, takes it with his fingers and shoves it in his mouth. He makes a muffled sound of frustration and falls on his back, crunching the ice cube between his teeth with a vengeance.

"Why did Ikora have to ban betting the one week everything became _boring_?" He cries out.

Cayde leans against a crate and rests his head in his hand, watching Razel. 

"You could always head out again," he says.

"It's dead quiet out there too," Razel groans. "I'd just end up bored _and_ alone."

"That's fair."

They lapse into silence again. Cayde loudly sips his basically empty drink. The annoying sound drags on for a long minute until Razel kicks him in the shin to shut him up.

It's not unusual for them to sit around in silence, doing absolutely nothing. But somehow the knowledge that even if they wanted to there wouldn't be anything for them to do makes it dull rather than relaxing.

As it turns out it's not as much fun to procrastinate when there's nothing to procrastinate on.

The system has been particularly calm lately. The Red Legion is in shambles, unable to mount a full assault. The Fallen are kept busy elsewhere by some obscure succession conflict. Traveler only knows what the Hive and the Vex are doing, but nefarious as it might be it's happening somewhere humanity can't see it. What's left is the small fry, unimportant in the great scheme of things, and Razel can't be kept busy by small fry for very long.

That's why he came home. When things are this quiet there tends to be some kind of Crucible event going on, to compensate. Or at least Cayde and Ikora are more available for pestering – Zavala never sleeps, not even when things are quiet. But, well, some pestering turned to a Tower-wide betting contest, and there are only so many Guardians Ikora can bear to watch throw themselves off the Warlock tower for a bet before she bans them altogether.

It's only for a week, but there's nothing else to do. He's tired the Crucible, there are no assaults happening, he's relived his past missions so many times he's started running them in his sleep–

Quite simply, Razel is bored to tears. 

How come the universe is always on the brink of destruction, except when you need it to be?

"We could always make out."

Razel sits up and throws Cayde a puzzled look. "What? Why?"

He starts counting on his fingers. "I'm hot. You're hot. It's fun. It would pass the time. And there's literally nothing else to do, anyway."

Can't argue against that, at least. Still Razel isn't sure. He knows Cayde is only offering because dating is something he does for fun, but Razel has never been with anyone before. 

He's not against the idea, not the way he'd be if it were someone else asking him. He's just... Unsure. He's never done it before.

It must show on his face. Or Cayde knows him _that_ well. Point is, Cayde watches him in silence, the full intensity of his gaze focused on Razel. And when it becomes clear he's not going anywhere with his internal debate –

He crawls forward, knee bumping against Razel's. His arms seem to cage him, pin him in place. 

He's very close when he says, 

"Dare you to kiss me."

And, well. Razel can never turn down a dare.


End file.
